Mortal
by Ignoranceaintbliss123
Summary: He finds her situation rather nauseating. A hunter reduced to a prisoner, although her violet eyes would suggest she's the one in charge. He must admit she's quite fascinating. It was hard to say if it would be more amusing to watch her scream in pain or scream in bliss. Afterall, Grimmjow found that lust of the flesh didn't quite know the difference. Grimmruki.


My tribute to an otherwise very underrated couple. Enjoy.

* * *

He looked down at her panting form and began to feel the first twinges of pity he had felt since his creation. The feeling made him uncomfortable and he quickly looked away. Even though she was out of his line of sight her labored breathing still made his ears twitch and the occasional whisper of _his _name made his teeth grind.

"I-Ichigo!" Her cough brought his eyes back to her and he watched as she shook with the force of her hacking. The hole in her abdomen was bleeding profusely and the smell of blood made his heart race and his tongue languidly licked his lips. He knelt down in front of her and her glossy eyes didn't appear to notice his presence although the tensing of her shoulders proved she could still sense him.

"Shut up," he growled and he felt her shudder as he grabbed her shoulder. She started to cough again as pulled her up into his arms. Her blood seeped onto his open chest and he couldn't help the smirk that touched his lips. He tried to ignore the way her violet eyes fluttered, as if blinking could give her back her sight because he found the sight of a killer reduced to such a lamb like state rather nauseating. "Stop your whimpering. Your little cut will be all better soon."

The only response he got was another coughing fit and he tuned it out in favor of feeling out for his companions. He cursed when he found nothing. Those good for nothing weaklings had gotten themselves killed by a bunch of soul reapers. Whatever. He got what he wanted and with that he quickly opened up the barrier to Hueco Mundo.

"Let's hope Aizen," he said the name with a sneer, "appreciates the gift girly. You're a lot stronger than that other girl I sensed. Hope you're worth all this trouble like that white faced bastard seems to think."

A step inside Hueco Mundo proved how much trouble he was in since their little Boy Scout master Tosen was scowling at him as soon as he walked into the palace. He looked up to see Aizen's serene face giving him a look that portrayed nothing but contentment but Grimmjow knew enough about his _master_ to know that he was very displeased.

"Grimmjow, how nice of you to join us. I was just telling Kaname that going after you was unnecessary."

_I'm sure you were you slimy bastard_, he thought to himself but instead he shot the other general a distasteful look. "Well as you can see I made it back just fine. Or I guess you _can't_ see," he mocked and he grinned as Tosen reached for his blade.

"Now now, this is no way to treat a guest," Aizen interrupted although Grimmjow suspected that the prospect of bloodshed got the bastard off at night. "Rukia Kuchiki, she sure seems to get more than her fair share of attention," Aizen said looking at the shinigami in Grimmjow's arms. "Is there a particular reason you brought her here? I told you that I had no problem with you satisfying your needs with any female or male here. There's no need to go and capture one."

"That's not it," Grimmjow protested eyeing the girls distastefully. "You want that orange haired brat, right?" Aizen looked down at him with a single brow lifted.

"And you think I never thought of this plan? I used it last time in the Soul Society."

"And it worked, didn't it?" Grimmjow asked.

"You fool," Tosen yelled, apparently tired of not voicing his concerns. "The goal is to draw out the main force of the Soul Society not just one boy who can't even properly use bankai. You do not have the authority to execute such plans and furthermore-"

"I think that will do Kaname," Aizen said his eyes scanning the girl's shaking form. "This might work in our favor."

"What are you saying?" The former captain asked, still looking as though he wanted nothing more than to run Grimmjow through with his blade. Grimmjow would have liked to see the bastard try.

"While this certainly does deviate from my plan, I see no reason why this won't work out just fine. Yes, this will do quite alright. Orihime Inoue will come to us along with her annoying friends I'm sure. And Byakuya will certainly not allow for his darling little sister to remain in my grasp."

Grimmjow didn't recognize the names his supposed master was listing but he understood that his master was pleased. Or as close to being pleased as he could get without seeing someone bleed out in front of him.

"So what should I do with her?" He asked as the girl's breath picked up. Her breathing was quickly becoming shallower and he wondered how much longer she would last. Maybe getting her wouldn't matter after all.

"Bring her to a medic. She is no use to us dead," Aizen ordered leaning back in his throne. He cupped his chin with his hand and he smirked leisurely at him. "You've done well today Grimmjow. Although," his handsome features twisted slightly as a cruel light entered his eyes. "I trust that next time you'll follow orders."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," he said, the sama making his tongue twitch in revulsion. The slimy bastard deserved no such title, powerful lunatic or not.

He left the room as the girl's breathing reached an all time high. He briefly considered just ending her if it would make all the pathetic noise stop. He threw open the door to Hueco Mundo's only clinic and saw an obviously low level arrancar reading what looked to be a real world novel.

"What the hell are ya doing?" He asked, his impatience rising as the female arrancar jumped in fright causing her book to tumble to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry Jaegerjaquez-sa-mma," she stammered and he ignored her and dropped the shinigami into the bed closest to the door. The not too gentle drop made the soul reaper cry out in pain and he found it almost depressing how her eyes had changed from a fierce and blood threatening violet to a sad, dark shade of lilac. Being around a wounded animal without the ability to finish it off had always made him feel sick. The idea of someone watching him twitch and cry like her made his stomach turn.

"Shut up. I couldn't care less about what you do in your spare time. Just heal the girl."

"Yes Ja-"

"I said shut up!" He repeated with greater force and he watched the woman pale before placing shaky hands over the injured shinigami. Her hands glowed and she quickly began regrowing the girl's missing flesh.

"Are you incapable of following orders?"

Grimmjow turned to look at the white faced bastard whose look of indifference irritated him almost as much as Aizen's gentle smiles.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Always so crude, exactly what you would expect from trash," the fourth Espada said his eyes carrying an almost cruel sense of contempt below their calm surfaces. "I expected Aizen-sama to retrieve the human girl with the ability to reverse time."

"Well change of plans. I thought this girl would be more useful," Grimmjow said seething. Stupid pale faced bastard.

"And why would you think that? She's just another shinigami. She's at about lieutenant level and might achieve captain's rank with another fifty years or so. There are more than a dozen just like her," he said, looking down at her as she continued to gasp for breath. "Your plan is not thought through. Do you desire to best me so much?"

"Why would I desire it when I'm already better than you? Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Aizen has given me specific instructions not to kill you so I'm afraid our battle will have to wait."

"I'm not so sure about that," Grimmjow hissed and his hand moved down to his sword when a large intake of breath brought his eyes to view the small arrancar behind him.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but the shinigami is nearly completely h-healed and will only require a f-few day's bed rest to heal comp-pletely," she stuttered and Grimmjow looked to see the pale white skin of the soul reaper's new abdomen. The coloring was slightly paler than the surrounding skin but besides that there was no sign of her petite frame having ever sustained a mortal wound.

"Hn, watch her. I'll be back to check on you and if anything happens to her I'll skin you alive and feed your remains to your old friends," he sneered. He could see her gulp and he took great pleasure in her fear. The smell had him salivating and he found the sight of Ulquiorra's face far less blood lust inducing than before. He walked past the older Espada and he could feel the other's disapproving stare. A pair of light footsteps quickly caught up with him and he scowled.

"Fuck off. Don't you have Aizen's cock to suck or did you get fired?" He asked and he wished the bastard wasn't so good at keeping a straight face. Nothing like that orange haired brat from earlier. Those kid's expressions were fucking spectacular. He had never met anyone who wore their emotions so clearly. The surprise at his arrival. The awe from his spiritual pressure. The fear as he sunk his hand into the shinigami's middle and her blood began to drip down her black robe. The horror as she fell dumbstruck to the ground. The _love _as she began to gasp for breath and her violet eyes began to fade. It was enough to make his stomach turn and his fingers twitch for his blade. The boy would have made for quality entertainment had he not another plan to carry out.

"You behave far too rashly," Ulquiorra continued, apparently unfazed by his comment.

"I don't think you appreciate how much work it is to make up for your complete lack of personality," he countered as he headed up the long winded suitcase to his room. He found them to be a complete waste of effort but Aizen encouraged, read forced, their use and so he found himself making the trek to his room with other Espada next to him.

"Tell me why you executed this plan. I don't quite understand why Aizen-sama has left you alive."

"He's left me alive because my plan will work without all that other bullshit you were trying to convince them to go through. I have girl. Boy will come after girl. Stupid friends will come with boy. Bastard brother will bring reinforcements. Fight, we win. Get healer chic and all the spiritual pressure Aizen needs for his dastardly plan. Any other questions?"

"What if they don't come," he asked and Grimmjow laughed pausing on the unnecessary marble.

"Ha! That boy will come, you can count on it. The idiot's in love with the little girl. You could see it in his pathetic little eyes," he said his eyes taking on an almost evil tint as he thought of the boy's crushed expression at the girl's fall. "He'll come and with him the rest of the sheep will follow."

Ulquiorra looked at him with his usual cool manner but Grimmjow could sense that the arrancar was at least considering his plan. "What of the girl? What will you do with her?"

"Why do I have to do anything with her?" He asked and he resumed his walk up the stairs. He was almost glad to see his floor and he began walking to his room when he sensed the other Espada still behind him. "What?!"

"She'll be in your care. Even if he hasn't killed you yet, Aizen-sama will still allow you to be responsible for your plan."

"Only so he can watch the rest of you sink your teeth into me if I fail," Grimmjow said his jaw tightening at the thought of Aizen's pleased smile.

"Then you must do everything you can not to fail."

Grimmjow chuckled at the other former hollow's words. "You know if I didn't know you were an unfeeling, cold, ruthless bastard I would almost think you gave a shit about me."

"Make no mistake, you living, or dying, means nothing to me. Unfortunately you would prove beneficial to Aizen-sama's plans so it would be preferable for you to be alive when they come to fruition."

"Blah blah blah. I don't know who's more invested in the cause, you or that unseeing asshole downstairs," he said and he held up a hand as it seemed Ulquiorra was never going to turn the fuck around. "Look, downstairs we're unwilling comrades but up here I'm a former hollow with very limited patience. So fuck off."

"Always the articulate one." Ulquiorra gave him one last cold stare before turning and heading down towards the throne room, presumably and Grimmjow spat on his master's precious stairs that the bastard was taking one step at a fucking time.

"I hate this place," he growled stalking off towards his bedroom. He flung the door open and slammed it so hard that the marble frame cracked. He smirked at his handy work and walked into the plain room. With just a bed and a cloth to clean his zanpakuto, the only redeemable feature was the window. It encompassed the entire far wall of his room and he found the sight of the white desert to be rather soothing after a day of being surrounded by idiots. It didn't seem quite as desolate as where he had come from but aside from the moon, there wasn't much to look at.

He took another look out the window before pulling the sash around his hakama and allowing it to fall to the ground. He slipped out of his jacket and slipped in between his rough sheets. He didn't have much use for sleeping besides wasting time but sleeping wasn't really on his mind as he idly traced the ridges of his stomach.

His hand moved in circles around his abdomen until he slowly began to make the circle longer until they brushed against the skin above his his rigid hard on. He sighed as he reached down and lightly gripped his throbbing member and gave a gentle tug.

"Fuck," he cursed and he moved his other hand up to his hair as he began to develop an almost erratic rhythm to his ministrations. A little bit of pre cum oozed from his slit and he groaned as he moved it from his tip down his shaft. He began to pick up the pace and he let the days images run through his mind.

The shinigami woman. Her expression of pride and faith in her abilities as she looked at him. Her fear as she realized his strength and her fucking fear as he drove his arm through her. He remembered how it felt to feel her flesh break under his hand and how her blood had seeped down its arm, warming up his usually cool skin. She had let out a surprised gasp as she had dropped to the ground and he remembered how she had slid off his arm, the flesh stroking his arm as it slipped through his fingers. Her gasps and cries as the boy had screamed her name. She had whimpered his name only when he had left the screaming child down below and taken her up to the skies. The sound of her whimper and the memory of her strong violet eyes slowly breaking to the ashen shade of orchid had seen before she shut her eyes for the last time.

Grimmjow's pace became more frantic and he cursed as his hand came down to trace over his stomach again before going down to cup his balls. With a few more strokes and the sound of her whimpers in his head he groaned as he felt his cock throb before his cum shot out in four sharp shots. He leaned back against his headboard as his breathing slowly regressed back to normal. He took his hand off of his now flaccid cock and he wrinkled his nose as he pulled out his cum soaked hand.

"Damn," he cursed and he slid out of his soiled sheets and tore them off his bed. He threw them to the corner of the room and walked over to his bathroom where he rinsed his hands off in the basin. The cum quickly mixed in with the water before draining out and he flung out the water from his hands as he walked back into his room. He grimaced as the smell of sex overwhelmed his nostrils and walked out to his balcony.

The cool air provided a nice contrast to the stifling heat he had felt a few minutes before and he stretched as the afterglow of his orgasm set in. He hadn't felt so great in weeks. Jacking off was always better after a good fight, bloodlust and just plain lust weren't very different in his opinion. They both made your heart race and they gave you a rush like no other when you finally gave in. It was definitely an advantage to this body. He didn't remember much of being a hollow but he doubted that he had ever felt this good.

* * *

Grimmjow's good feeling had almost completely faded by the next day as he made his way to the clinic. If he'd known when he'd made his little plan that he would get stuck babysitting, he might have reconsidered. But if babysitting was what it took to keep his head off then chopping block, then pain in the ass or not he'd do it. Ulquiorra was wrong about at least one thing. He wasn't doing this to best him; he was doing this to stay alive. He might have been the sixth strongest Espada but he knew that Aizen would kill Stark if he annoyed him enough. And he had a feeling that Aizen regarded him as _very _expendable. And Grimmjow found that he would prefer to stay alive and he saw this little girl as a way to do that. As long as Aizen thought the plan would work, Grimmjow would be safe and if everything went ok he might even be the new favorite as nauseating as that sounded. Anything's better than being dead. Can't kill anyone when you're dead.

He was about at the room when the arrancar medic from the day before slid out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Grimmjow scowled at the meek woman as she stared a spot on the wall next to his eyes. "Jae-

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What do you want?" He asked, impatience seeping into his tone. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms which only made the woman more nervous.

"Well sir, the shinigami is still sleeping. Her vitals are good but it will be another day or two before she's completely back to normal," the woman hesitated here and Grimmjow found her meekness to be extremely irksome. "Her spiritual pressure is rising rapidly."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked down at the small woman causing her to flinch. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"W-well when she wakes up-"

"She'll be surrounded by arrancar including every member of the Espada. Of course since you appear to think that we're no threat," she flinched again at this, "Lord Aizen is here as well. Surely he can handle the big bad shinigami, right?"

"O-of course sir. It was foolish for m-me to worry."

"I'm glad you've caught on so fast," he said and he walked past the quivering arrancar and pushed open the door. He looked to his right and saw the girl lying on the same bed as the one he'd dropped her on the night before. She was sleeping calmly now and it appeared that her whimpers and gasping were over. He leaned down and observed the fresh white sheets with mild disappointment. If not for her still pale complexion, you would have never known that she had almost bled to death the day before.

Her steady breaths caused her chest to move up and down and for her hair to slide across her face. He eyed her movements and looked to where her right hand continually twitched. Her zanpakuto lie on the sheets next to her and he assumed that it had shown up the night before. He reached over and snatched it up causing her to shiver and he eyed it carefully. It didn't look particularly extraordinary and only with the memory of her ice attack did he even consider taking the weapon seriously. He slid it into his sash where it lay next to his own hilt. The weapons shook briefly as if they were fighting eachother and he chuckled before once again eyeing the girl.

She was beginning to twitch, her mouth moving with no sound coming out and her face taking on various concerned expression. Her hands moved and her head started to turn side to side and he was content with watching her restlessness until her mouth opened.

"Ichigo," she gasped and he found himself tiring of the boy's name. He had heard Aizen mention the kid and he didn't understand what the big deal was considering how he had managed to drive his hand into the boy's chic.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here girly," he told her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. She continued turning and he just watched her as she struggled. The nurse came in and checked her heartbeat before shooting him a wary glance and quickly leaving the room.

The girl's movements became larger and soon her sheet was tossed off. The girl tossed and turned and he watched goosebumps fleck her skin as the cold air met her unprotected form. Bandages covered her upper half and a pair of loose trousers covered her bottom. He watched as the bandages around her arms began to tear although the one around the middle stayed fastened. He smirked as red seeped through her bandages and began to dirty the once clean sheets. He briefly considered calling for the stupid doctor when the girl jolted up and gave a heaving gasp. Her violet eyes shot open and he observed that they had returned to their original color which clashed rather pleasantly with her flushed cheeks.

He watched as her eyes went from her lap to the wall and then to him. They shifted into an expression of horror and she reached for her waist but then gasped as she found her weapon missing.

"It's against our policy to arm prisoner's I hope you understand," he said not giving a damn about the girl's feelings. She didn't respond and simply looked at him, disbelief coloring her expression. He watched with glee as her eyes glazed over as she appeared to attempt to recall how she had ended up here. He could practically see the gears in her brain moved and he smirked when her hands reached up to where he had stabbed her. She froze before looking back up at him.

"Got something to say, princess?" He asked and her eyes narrowed and he grinned as her lips parted. The first words she would say to him.

"Where's Ichigo?"

He almost sighed. He was really getting tired of hearing that brat's name.

"The question shinigami," he said standing to tower over her, "Is where are you?" She froze and began shifting into a fighting stance despite the blood that was leaking from her abdomen. "Are you curious? Are you _dying _to know?" She didn't answer and he grabbed her chin and pulled causing her to hiss as her injuries were once again moved as he yanked her to the edge of the bed. "I'll just kill the suspense for you then. This is Hueco Mundo."

Her eyes widened and he felt her pulse quicken beneath his hand. "Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, I do so hope you enjoy your stay. I know I will."

* * *

Hope you'll find it within your souls to review and I look forward to hearing from you next time.

-bliss123


End file.
